


平行时空明越夜

by Moon_Pearl



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 明越夜
Genre: F/M, 平行时空遇见你
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Pearl/pseuds/Moon_Pearl
Summary: 平行时空遇见你终映礼录制完成当晚，杨超越和侯明昊相约在明越夜室内篮球馆见面。
Relationships: Yang Chaoyue/ Hou Minghao | Neo Hou, 杨超越/候明昊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	平行时空明越夜

**Author's Note:**

> 原本想写剧情纯爱结果满脑子都是开车情节的LSP猪猪
> 
> 色猴吃美羊
> 
> 请勿上升真人！

平行时空遇见你终映礼录制完成当晚，杨超越和侯明昊相约在明越夜室内篮球馆见面。

「我知道你喜欢打篮球，节目结束之后我们也没什么时间再见面了，所以今天约你一起玩球算作告别送行吧。」

杨超越双手抱着篮球不断的摆弄，挺着小胸脯邀功似的看着到来的侯明昊，眼中满是的真诚。

节目录制到了尾声，愉快的合作也到达了终点，三个月的相处已经让彼此都更加熟悉。

「给你！这是我定做的球衣，我俩一人一件，穿着感觉还不错。」

杨超越说着伸手抓起身边装着礼物的纸袋递过去，侯明昊感激的接过简单扫视一眼，然后抬起头将恋恋不舍的视线直直落在眼前超越妹妹身上上下打量，礼物是情侣同款的球衣，篮球服穿在女孩身上，宽大的下摆超出腰际线盖到了大腿，下衣失踪风格的穿法直接在视觉上舍弃了下装从而完美展示了超越妹妹修长细嫩的大白腿，侯明昊忍不住连着咽了几下口水。

杨超越赶紧白了一眼直愣愣看着自己的男孩。

「怎么啦？被你姐姐我迷住了还是怎么着？赶紧换衣服抓紧时间再来比一场！」

「恩，最后一晚是应该好好玩玩，话说你这造型跑出去绝对是球场里最受瞩目的篮球女神哦。」

侯明昊直言不讳的恭维让杨超越心里乐开了花，一脸小得意的开始手舞足蹈的做着热身。侯明昊配合的在场边换完服装径直回到场地接受挑战。大战一触即发，然而说是对抗比赛但双方水平却完全不在一个层次，杨超越小心翼翼拍球的样子宛如儿童般倔强又稚嫩，简直萌的不得了。看着少女可爱的模样侯明昊张开大手逐渐靠近作势近身防守，吓的超越赶紧把球一把抱入怀中紧张的闪躲着想要腾出投篮空间，男孩步步紧逼像张大网一般时刻缠在眼前，横冲直撞的小狮子一次次一头撞进侯明昊的臂弯和胸膛里，侯明昊享受着超越妹妹娇软身躯时不时的亲密接触开心异常。终于气急败坏的小狮子抬腿踩在侯明昊脚上趁机得到空闲出手机会。砰! 球不出意外弹框而出。

「哼！换我来防你!」

杨超越气鼓鼓的跑到篮下展开小手臂像只小鸟一般扑闪着，侯明昊一脸宠溺的回应，自然的捡起滚过来的球开始组织进攻，超越有样学样开心的上前近身防守候明昊，然而男孩掷地有声的娴熟控球岂是超越所能捕捉，一个假动作下去杨超越身体都来不及做任何反应就被轻松晃出几个身位的距离，女孩不死心的像小企鹅一样摇晃着跟上去，十几个回合下来候明昊都没怎么发力，杨超越却是被溜的满场飞奔气喘连连，恼羞成怒的少女使出吃奶的劲突然一个舍身飞扑抢截而来，侯明昊躲闪不急，女孩同时也收势不住双方直接撞个满怀，两个人紧贴在一起，杨超越被侯明昊双手环腰抱住，少女剧烈运动后喷出的呼呼热气持续不断冲向他的脖颈，身上沁出的点点香汗在空气中散发着异性荷尔蒙致命的气息，显得分外撩人和诱惑。侯明昊全身的气血瞬间汇聚于胯下，猛然顶起的巨物划过少女腿间，杨超越感受到了异动，赶紧推搡着离开男人的怀抱，脸上羞涩顿起。

「哎！侯明昊你不对劲，占我便宜哈！」

杨超越要强的性格使得她对于这种暧昧尴尬的事并不太会故作矜持，反而以为抓到了把柄一样显得十分狡黠，言语间充满了戏弄。

这是两人一贯的相处方式，超越颇为得意的想看到印象中纯情男孩侯明昊手足无措窘迫的小尴尬，却浑然没意识到前方危险即将降临。

侯明昊一眼不发直勾勾的盯着超越妹妹，她是如此的耀眼夺目，在三个月的节目录制相处中，杨超越那年轻又完美的肉体和无意识间持续散发出的小暧昧让侯明昊无数次身陷其中无法自拔难以控制，眼前这个可爱又该死的少女永远是那么的毫无防备，每一次拌嘴和打闹间的身体接触都时时刻刻在摧残他的意志，自从经历那一天青涩纯情的吻戏过后他的心他的魂都已经被完全勾走，每晚在梦中都情不自禁浮现和眼前少女交合缠绵的香艳场景。侯明昊深知杨超越意不在他，今天最后的录制结束代表着以后再难相见，强烈升起的占有欲让他下定了决心，这是最后的机会了，他也早就做好了准备。

看着眼前骄傲少女戏谑的神情和布满红晕的面庞，侯明昊再也抑制不住心中的欲念，脑中那根维持理智人性的弦已然完全绷断，他伸袖入袋从封装完好的药壳中取出一片咬在口中，他疾步向前猛的从一把再次将杨超越搂入怀中，对着女孩的细颈重重的吻了下去。

「啊……！？你干什么！！？？」

突如其来的袭击打的杨超越措手不及应激的开始剧烈抵抗，拼命的呼喊挣扎试图逃离。然而男人巨钳般的臂弯轻而易举的就锁死了怀中娇软躁动的躯体。

侯明昊用力的抓住女孩的手腕将她整个人推向篮球架按抵在柱前，粗重的呼吸混合着浓重湿热感的激吻从颈部移开重重的贴上超越的双唇之间，舌头一顶口中的药片强硬的塞入女孩口中。超越本能的挣扎想吐出异物，但被高高仰起的脑袋使得药片轻松滑入喉咙顺利的进入体内。

「这是最新款的速效催情药，搞到这个可花了我不少钱和门路……」

「我要得到你，现在就要，你是……我的……」

等待着药物融化在少女体内，侯明昊放肆的在杨超越耳边低语。

「哈啊……放开我！！！！」

超越震惊的听着眼前这个男人恶魔般的话语，不安和恐惧使得脸蛋瞬间涨红，但随之更汹涌而来的是盖过这一切的从体内深处传来的燥热和欲求。

下一秒侯明昊强硬压上了杨超越的身体更强烈的开始亲吻，同时不安分的双手顺势而上袭向胸前。被内衣保护着胸部手感粗硬，男人手上加大了力度，隔着胸罩将手中的乳房揉捏的不断变形，还不时用指尖刮蹭挺立的乳头。胸部被玩弄的部位传来阵阵快感，这让超越忍不住呻吟出声，酥麻的酸软感扩散全身，交织着潮热的喘息女孩的眼神已经迷离，呼出的迷乱气息弥漫开来，身体开始无意识的扭动腰肢，想要蹭到自己身体更痒的地方。

「药开始起效了对吗？很好，你马上就会想要的」

杨超越慌乱挣扎的身子稍有示弱，侯明昊趁机伸手转而轻轻抚上超越的大腿，顺着大腿内侧缓缓向上探去，越过短裙轻而易举的触及到早已被爱液浸润的纯白小内裤。怀中超越的身体突然一个颤抖代表着本能驱使下的抗拒，脑袋逃也似的往后仰想要离开候明昊的嘴唇，然而被强烈欲念驱使着的男人岂会放走落入口中的羔羊，候明昊手指轻轻一个拨弄，少女秘密花园的最后一层防御顷刻被瓦解，被爱液浸润的蜜穴显然不接受主人抵抗的意志，泛着诱人的光泽诚实的欢迎着有幸到访的来客。

侯明昊当然不会放过这种机会，心意一动二根手指如游蛇一般直探蜜穴而入在里面灵活的绞弄着，戏弄般一下抠动一下张合交替进行，持续不断扩张着穴道刺激着穴壁。

「我的手指，都被你吸进去呢……」 

「啊……啊……拿出去……呜呜呜……」

这种突然而来的强烈刺激对杨超越来说太过激烈，虽然平时难耐时也会自己解决生理需求，但面对用心呵护的身体也就仅限于小心翼翼的摩挲于穴口周边，如今侯明昊如此这般的攻击配合着强烈的药效驱动已然使杨超越的心里防线游离在崩溃边缘，脑袋逐渐放空，身下爱液分泌的更汹涌了。

下身的失守也迎来了上面的全面崩溃，超越之前努力尝试顶开候明昊身体的双手慢慢不受控制的竟轻轻环上了他的脖颈，原本被一味压制的朱唇突然猛烈反攻而来并且竟主动伸舌而出，候明昊非常满意超越的变化积极回应，双舌在口腔中肆意交合缠绵，连绵不绝交换着彼此的唾液，理智在流失，情意在升温。如此美好的画面仿佛又重演了热搜里杨超越埋颈吻的场景，然而当初纯纯爱意的香吻如今早已演变成充满肉欲的湿吻。情到深处贪婪的侯明昊仍然在积极进攻，双指忽然并拢竟齐根没入直捣少女花穴的深处。

这一下突袭打破了原来的平衡，杨超越一声痛苦的娇喘，腰间一软双腿脱力直接跪倒在侯明昊身前。

眼见前戏事成，男女双方的欲望都已经被点燃。候明昊慢慢解开了裤带绑扎，宽大的球裤瞬间褪下，少年蕴含蓬勃生命力的阳具高耸肿胀俨然就要撑开束缚住它的平角内裤。男人笑着再次用力一褪，野兽宣告出笼，几乎就是弹射一般侯明昊颇为自信的壮硕阴茎就直挺挺的耸立在瘫坐身边的少女眼前。距离是如此之近以至于同样充分分泌大量爱液的阳具所散发出的男性荷尔蒙气息和腥臭味道直接就传进超越的鼻腔。

「之前录节目你不是还在担心我的胯有没有受伤么，现在让你好好的检查下……」

被色欲支配的侯明昊淫邪的笑着。

侯明昊挑衅般的动用所有意念驱使阴茎灵活的晃动，杨超越本能的想要偏头躲避，但身后被篮球架阻挡身前有这个男人迎面挡住，逃又能往哪儿逃。

「超越妹妹……我已经是这个样子了……如果你今天不能满足我……你知道你是走不掉的……」

这是赤裸裸的恐吓，从刚刚唇齿交合的温存中短暂恢复过来的杨超越慢慢抬起头看向侯明昊，这个男人怎么突然变的那么陌生？在那三个月的相处里虽然见面就互相言语互怼，但那时候的为人表现是那么的谦虚和蔼，演绎剧情里的亲密桥段时明明也显得那么绅士没有趁机占便宜的企图，怎么会....

「我想到又可以还原一个节目里的名场面了……」

侯明昊的发声打断了杨超越的思绪。

「还记得我教你的手指戳脸么，现在可以这样玩……」

话闭侯明昊逼近在脚边瑟瑟发抖的超越，粗壮的阳具顶住了超越肉嘟嘟的右脸颊肆意的摩挲着，龟头渗出的爱液涂满了半张小脸。

一行泪从超越的眼颊滑落。

杨超越哭了，高傲的小狮子泪眼婆娑，身陷如此屈辱的场景中，少女自我建立的自尊体系已被无情的践踏踩碎。男孩一样的性格，处哥们一样的交际方式就是杨超越赋予自己的武装，自己虎才能唬的住想要来欺负自己的人。然而面前的这个男人现在正用现实狠狠的否定了她，他轻而易举的就让自己臣服于淫威之下，什么虚假的钢铁直男，自己不还是莺莺燕燕的柔弱少女么。

超越妹妹这突然的落泪惹得侯明昊一阵心疼，但是事已至此已经无可挽回，梦中情人唾手可得的强烈欲念压过了一切。

侯明昊调整位置将阴茎抵在了杨超越的唇前命令道。

「把嘴打开，伺候舒服了我这宝贝，就放你回去……」

自我认同的崩塌伴随着死灰复燃的催情药效使得杨超越内心错乱，她呆然不动已然不知道要怎么回答，或者，自己的回答有什么意义么？不就是他说了算了么。猛地她竟还生出了一份天真，侯明昊应该还是讲信用的吧，忍一忍说不定就能结束了呢，嗯...

超越妹妹自己都不知道，不知不觉间她已经化身成凶恶歹徒手下出现斯德哥尔摩综合征的可怜少女。

欲望冲顶的侯明昊显然也等不及得到回应，轻抚住杨超越的长发将阴茎强硬的塞入女孩口中，巨大的压迫感袭来，杨超越迫不得已只能轻启朱唇容纳巨大的肉棒逐渐进入，前端爱液碰触舌苔留下咸涩的口感，终于整根阳具完整没入口腔，坚挺的龟头已然顶触到喉头，强烈的呕吐感使得杨超越面部痛苦挣扎，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的落下。侯明昊低头看着心爱的超越妹妹跪坐在自己胯下任凭摆布，强烈的征服和胜利喜悦使全身充满欲望，宝贝掠过舌头碰触口腔壁的细腻触感直通神经当时就让侯明昊冷汗直流，赶紧放松节奏避免提前爆发。

侯明昊静静的享受这一切，世间一切的烦恼仿佛都已烟消云散。而身下的超越对男人这种变态的性癖好不甚了解，压根不懂得也做不到主动对口中的阳具进行逗弄，只是这样被动的痛苦的承受着眼前男人的发泄。被迫维持抽插腔道无法正常闭合的下颌已然开始发酸，超越发出了痛苦的呜咽加速吞咽分泌旺盛的唾液。

不过能做到这个程度侯明昊已经很满意了，数十次的运动过后眼看一触即发，他双手紧紧将超越的脑袋抱入怀中开始进行加速，强烈的快感快速袭来，终于在最后一次抽送后达到了巅峰。

「啊……超越……我要出来了……」

随着眼前男人出入的加速，超越敏锐的感受到了口中的肉棒开始膨胀前端越发坚挺起来，然而还不等她反应过来，阴茎开始猛烈喷射出一波又一波的温热的液体，一股这辈子从来没有尝到过的陌生且浓烈的腥味顿时蔓延整个口腔。

侯明昊进行了这辈子至此最酣畅淋漓的射精体验，面对着心爱的女人，用着最有征服感的方式。候明昊满意的抚摸超越的脸颊示意松口，拔出的阳具布满了超越妹妹的口水还冒着阵阵热气，而自己最得意的礼物也顺着妹妹打开的小嘴缓缓滴落，宛如广告片里品尝美味牛奶后意犹未尽的少女。浓稠的白浊液体是他禁欲1个月的累积，今日一夜得以释放。

杨超越再也忍受不了口中液体的奇怪味道，一阵恶心泛来顺势全部吐在了地上，好不容易缓过神来低头看去，奶白色的浓稠物，男性独有的秽物---精液。

杨超越忍不住一阵干呕，身体震颤着剧烈咳嗽，只是浓烈的余味依然完整的残留在口中挥之不去。

侯明昊得意的舒展一会儿身体然后默默转身离开，这是特意留给超越喘息的时间让她恢复些许体力，当然对他自己而言亦是如此。眼见侯明昊去到场外在地上的背包里翻找着什么，好不容易回过神来的杨超越颤颤巍巍的站起来想要逃走，可惜刚想迈步就被一脸兴奋赶回来的侯明昊重新按在原地。

「你说好的结束了！！！」

杨超越愤怒的作势抬手捶打，然而纤细的手臂被轻易制服住，侯明昊板起脸故作惊讶。

「是你没有遵守规则，你看吐了这一地的多浪费，我可是要你吞下去的哦」

「什么！？……你这……骗子！！恶心！！」

杨超越悲愤交加暗恨自己如此轻易的被欺骗，但眼前男人强大的控制力让自己无力反抗。侯明昊满意的抚摸着少女的秀发，双手顺着美背一路下探至翘臀，揉捏摆弄之间突然发力强硬的抗起杨超越的左腿生生架在肩膀上，同时狂野的撕扯下整条浸透淫液的小内裤，杨超越娇软的身躯重心不稳顺势往后倒去，情急之下只能单手撑向立柱维持身体平衡，这个姿势使得下半身完全的舒展打开。娱乐圈多少男性艺人为之垂涎的那双光滑细嫩的大长腿如今正牢牢地握在自己手中任君把玩，侯明昊忍不住伸舌舔舐。然而美腿在握的喜悦没有维持多久，少女双腿之间完全暴露的秘密花园便吸走了所有贪婪的视线，杨超越精心维护的身体没有一丝杂质污染，两片含苞待放的花瓣紧紧相依挂满晶莹的露珠，粉嫩的色泽与周边雪白的肌肤交相辉映，分外娇艳动人。眼前的艳景的让侯明昊血脉偾张，不稍片刻由内而外传递出的强烈情欲催动射精后瘫软萎缩的阳具以肉眼可见的速度重新肿胀勃起高高挺立。

侯明昊从口袋中取出刚刚拿到的东西挑衅般的在杨超越面前晃动着。一个四四方方用铝箔封装的小方片，包装上的醒目的英文大字赫然写着DUREX。

「啊……你要干什么！？……你走开啊…… 」

杨超越慌乱的尖叫着，她知道这是什么东西，但是她没有选择的权力。

侯明昊一歪嘴咬开小方片包装，淫笑着一把夺过超越紧紧收缩在胸前的左手，将套体塞入手掌中把住强行就往自己的阳具伸去，超越修长的手指从头到尾摸遍了整根性器，安全套完整服帖的附在阳具之上稍稍压制住了凶物逼人的淫威，这是征服者侯明昊所能给予眼前猎物最大的宽恕。

侯明昊恶趣味的将高耸的阳具抵近蜜穴放肆的在穴口周边摩挲，杨超越被半架起的身体不停颤抖着，2片饱满的肉裂随着呼吸的节奏微微张合着，屡次三番的挑逗惹的杨超越羞红着脸转头躲避对视，高涨的情欲压制了身体想要逃离的本能，眼神中竟不自觉的流露出一丝渴望。

侯明昊找准勃起的阴蒂逗弄，借由指腹反复碾磨，连续的刺激使得蜜穴门户洞开，硕大的阴茎顺势挤进穴口，安全套表面丰富的润滑液体充当了助力使得插入动作无比丝滑畅通无阻。杨超越的完璧之体被炙热的凶器贯穿，每一次抽送都带出翻卷的媚肉，汁水四溅，皮肉冲击的啪啪声音回荡在球场内。

「好痛啊……不要……啊……」

看着这样的画面，侯明昊感到一种前所未有的刺激，不仅是对她的征服和占有，还有羞辱，她就要以这样不堪入目的样子接受自己的第一次，明明是被强迫的，但是现在却在自己身下愉悦的呻吟。他还能清楚的感觉到，超越体内的吸力越来越强，包裹的越来越紧，反复交合的穴口带出两人混合在一起的淫液和少女初经人事的一抹鲜红，滴滴答答落在地上积成了一个小小的浅洼。

杨超越感受着这种羞辱，自己是在被强暴，被夺去处女，被以这种形象糟蹋，她咬紧牙关拼尽全力的忍受和克制，本能告诉她不克制的哀嚎会更加刺激到身前这个男人，残存的理智和身体适应能力把之前迅速提升上来的爱欲快感压制在爆发点之下，脑中唯一的希望就是祈祷这场施暴快点结束。

少女的叫声频率逐渐减弱，声量也在变小，仿佛如同回应一般，侯明昊原本卖力的撞击也变的越来越慢直到完全停住，安全套包覆的阳具顺势滑腻的拔出。蜜穴原本强大的压迫力突然被中止，被强行撑开贯穿的肉裂重新聚集闭合引起阵阵收缩，肿胀疼痛，但竟也夹杂着一丝不可言喻的欲求不满感。

「我已经不行了……求你了……饶了我吧……今天的事我不会说出去的……我保证……」

杨超越以为看到了希望，抓紧机会大口喘着气恢复消耗殆尽的体力，整个脸颊流满泪水，连连吐出哀求的话语。

然而少女还是太天真了，在被欲望支配的雄性面前，顺从才能解脱，试图反抗的下场唯有堕入更深的黑暗。

侯明昊此时此刻脸上布满狰狞和扭曲，杨超越猛的打了有个冷颤，自己楚楚可怜的模样没有引起丝毫的怜惜，一种绝望的预感顿时浮上心头。

侯明昊邪笑的凑近杨超越的耳边，恶魔的低语决定了少女最后的命运。

「你不该反抗的，你只能是我的……」

「怀上我们的孩子吧，我来养你……」

杨超越如遭雷击一般惊恐的长大嘴巴理解着话语中的含义，全身止不住的剧烈颤抖。侯明昊钟情于面前待宰羔羊的惧意，心满意足的摸向自己的男根，粘连在生殖器上的乳胶套体不费吹灰之力便被撕裂丢弃。  
伴随着惨烈的尖叫声，失去束缚的阳刚之力再次对准杨超越红肿的阴户注入，上帝设计出来的交配工具此刻终于毫无阻碍的结合在一起，失去了安全套光滑材质和极致润滑的助力，阴茎顶开穴口后就遇上层层阻力，处女之体紧致的穴壁全方位包裹吸吮着青筋暴起的性器，充分的融合充分的接触发出淫靡的滋滋水声。

「要坏掉了……不要……呜……啊啊啊——」

侯明昊无视这微弱的抗议一边抽送一边伸手抚摸少女胴体，原本宽松的球衣被彻底的扯开扔到地上，指尖上挑撕开内衣后拉片的搭扣，洁白的内衣肩带顺势滑落，两瓣杯罩耷拉下来，杨超越那对可爱的乳房露在外面，娇小粉嫩的乳头随着胸口的起伏颤动着。他俯下身子，一只手握住她一边的乳房，手指夹弄着那个娇小似樱桃的的乳头，另一边的乳头被他吸进嘴里，舌头快速灵活的在乳尖舔弄。

身上最敏感的2个部位被同时蹂躏着，杨超越哪里承受的住如此密集的侵袭，脑内充斥着一阵阵过电般的快感,强烈的情欲已经攻陷了理智，全身支持不住整个身体作势向下栽去，侯明昊早有准备伸手架住阻止了坠势，右手一发力轻而易举抬起少女最后的支撑腿，杨超越背部抵靠篮球架，双腿呈现M字打开展现在男人身前，身体失去了支撑的杨超越仅靠侯明昊强大的腰力强行顶住，在重力作用下阴茎更深的顶入蜜穴，几下抽送间深处的宫口被残忍攻破，宫口被贯穿的瞬间，少女最后的理智被剥夺，小腹猛然扬起阵阵抽搐，下体顷刻间洪水泛滥，源源不断喷射出淡黄色的水流。

杨超越失禁了，汩汩热流顺着男人交合中的生殖器流满双腿，被激发的排泄快感使得杨超越已然失神无法思考，彻底沦为肉欲的奴隶变成机械性的叫床玩具。侯明昊随意掌控着杨超越的反应，伴随尽力的冲顶少女当即吐出放纵的哀嚎，轻轻的抽动换来绵绵的呻吟。侯明昊越来越兴奋，他思绪翻涌，眼前本来只有2人的室内球馆渐渐变回了记忆中空旷的大学球场，场边有球队的队友，多年的同学，还有其他学校的观众，在众目睽睽之下，众人零距离目睹校园女神杨超越双腿夹紧在男人腰间，在侯明昊的全力抽送下发出纵情忘我的呻吟，声音入耳引发纯粹的淫欲和噬骨的诱惑，侯明昊一边卖力的驱动着身下的玩物一边享受着众人燃满妒火的眼神和欲求不满的愤怒，强大的满足感，促使他开始加速，杨超越被撑开到达极限的双腿不住的在颤抖，几近痉挛的阴道回应着这暴风骤雨版的抽插骤然收缩，身下玩物的默契配合让侯明昊癫狂异常，硬到发痛，几乎下一秒跳动的阴茎就能永不停息地喷射出东西来灌满她贪婪的蜜穴。终于临界点到达，侯明昊绝顶的嘶吼着，一股股精液如约射向被他冲击开的宫口，滚烫的精液如洪水般涌向子宫深处，杨超越用尽全部体力挤出最后一声高亢悠长的媚叫后彻底昏死过去。

完成二次射精的侯明昊体力也到达了极限再也承受不住杨超越身体的重量。性器软化，长腿垂落，杨超越的肉体瘫软无力的滑向地面，乳白色的精液、鲜红的处女之血混合着失禁排出的金黄尿液汩汩的从涨开的蜜穴里不断溢出，慢慢的在冰冷的地板上逸散开来污染了面前的场地。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

侯明昊整理完自己，从容的拿出手机打开前置摄像头，特意调整了一个好看的角度咔嚓按下快门，照片里灯火通明的室内篮球馆，滚落在地的篮球，还有男人大汗淋漓的俊颜，画面上呈现的一切都是那么的青春那么的自然，俨然是热血少年激情挥洒汗水后的自信潇洒风光。

只是谁又能想到，在这张无比和谐的相片镜头外，一位全身赤裸，下身一片狼藉的少女正失神的瘫倒在冰冷的篮筐之下。眼神失去焦点，可爱的乳头还硬挺着，大腿早被撞的通红，各种液体满溢在暴露无遗的穴口和腿根之间，教人看一眼就能联想出在这个女孩身上刚刚究竟发生了怎样淫乱异常的风流韵事。


End file.
